


Trying To Catch Hoofbeasts

by lemonberry01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonberry01/pseuds/lemonberry01
Summary: I'm bad at title names but this is a moirail story for my Homestuck secret Santa gift!!! I hope you all will enjoy!!! (it is not a shipping story!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Trying To Catch Hoofbeasts

Equius took a breath of air quietly, he wasn’t thinking about too much his left hand held onto a rope and the other gripped onto a tree, he held as gently as he could but he could still feel the tree start to splinter and quietly crack. There was a shush right above him.

"Equius!”

the cat like movements of Nepeta took him by surprise and he let go of the tree fast.

“You’re going to scare away the hoofbeast!”

she whispered loudly as Equius’ eyes stared at her, he grunted as if to say okay to her his face changed to a disgruntled one out of habit as he handed the rope to Nepeta to tie to the tree.

"Now Nepeta, I would never think too poorly of your judgements however I'm not sure it’s wise for us to try and capture a hoofbeast.”

“Oh nonsense! Don’t get your fur in a twist it’s your wriggling day after all! The best present would be a cool hoofbeast you can tame! It’s very easy, observe.”

Nepeta looks as if she is almost about to charge at it but Equius grabs her sweater before she can do anything, he’s sweating a lot at this point. As he’s very hesitant, Nepeta says a small but playful “ew” chuckle as he speaks.

"You are not a bronze blood, therefore you are unfit to tame a hoofbeast.”

“Well I heard from this teal blood who heard from this rust blood who heard from this jade blood who heard from another teal blood who-”

"I still stand by my decision.”

“I could try! Just for you, please?”

“Nepeta...”

he speaks sternly but can see the look on her face, it looks like she’s going to get her hopes crushed but him and that just made him sweat more. He didn’t really want to stop her from doing it, because it's the first time he’s ever seen these hoofbeasts so up close, maybe it was easy to tame them and someone such as Nepeta could do it. He gave in and put her down.

“Be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Trust me, you won’t regret it!” 

She started off to her climb into the tree, like she would hunt down her prey. There was a difference that he couldn’t see he kept wiping his brows off from sweat, and watched silently. The hoofbeast still lay unaware of what was going to be done. When Nepeta jumped off the tree squealing with happiness she landed right on the hoofbeasts back and yelled.

“Be tamed! You are now my moirails!”

the beast neighed so loudly it echoed far.

With one lurch on its back legs it made her slip down to the ground harder than she thought, Equius’ eyes under the shades got wide and ran as fast as he could to at least push Nepeta out of the way before anymore damage was done, though his intentions were valid but when he when he tried to grab Nepeta’s jacket he pushed her aside she got an instant bruise. He felt a smile growing on him, glad that he got her out of the way, but he was right in the way of the hoofbeasts back leg which kicked out of instinct and hit him directly in the chest, the wind was knocked out of him hard. It sent him right into the tree that broke open a little. 

“EQUIUS OH NO!”

She ran right next to him as he started to pass out.

When he woke up he was on the floor in a cave, there was a lusus that was staring at him, he looked very puzzled as he saw it, it had two mouths. How odd. When it saw that he was awake it began to purr loudly and rub its head against Equius’ chest softly. But there was that pain, there were bandages where it was rubbing but it was soothing he couldn’t pet it because of his strength, but he felt fine with it. He realized he couldn’t see his moirail anywhere, and tried to stand up but it hurt like hell and the lusus had also gently put him back down licking his arm. 

“Where is she? Did she get hurt?”

the lusus was purring as it started to very quietly walk to a different part of the cave where he couldn’t see, there were more footsteps as he saw her, she smiled widely and ran to Equius.

“I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up! I’m so sorry for what happened I should have listened to you! It’s all my fault you’re hurt!”

he put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes! Of course I am thanks to you!” 

“That’s all that matters to me then.”

he said quietly but she heard perfectly. Nepeta smiled softly as she gave him some paps to make him feel even more calm, he started to sweat profusely at this action and Nepeta handed him a towel.

“You’ll have to stay here for a couple of days... I hope you really don’t mind.”

he grunts as she says this and tries to stand up.

“Nonsense I can go back home, I would kind of use all your towels and aurthor would be very worried if I didn’t make it back home for long.” as he says this he’s still struggling to get up as his face gets blue and the couch arm starts to sound like it’s one more second to breaking but he stops and falls back on the couch. He looks pretty worn out and Nepeta looks at him sadly. 

“I could take care of you at your hive, I would have taken you to your own hive but it was very far away, my pounce can carry you and I can walk there while you direct me.”

“Very well...”

as soon as the blue blood said that Nepeta's lusus picked him up and carried him on their back, he started making directions as Nepeta and her lusus both followed them perfectly. He was nervous about what others around his hive would think, but Nepeta saw the worry and had begun to smile slightly.

“Don’t worry, no one will ask.”

she reassured and as they got into the house, as soon as they walk in there’s a trotting noise, Nepeta gets defensive and stands to a sharp attention but sees his lusus in view. She’s never seen his lusus but she’s pleasantly surprised. When aurthor sees Equius he rushes more over as he sees him sweating profusely, Equius tries to stand but aurthor lets him put a hand on him, which unfortunately makes a small bruise. Pounce purrs at Nepeta and leaves to head back to the cave.

“You think he’ll be okay?”

Nepeta asked quietly the lusus nodded as he was walking quite better than the last time, he was already recovering.  
She starts to walk up the stairs holding the rail, it was very new to her, and as they walked up to the room he laid down on his bed while she sat in his chair near his computer.

“Are you going to leave?” 

“What? Me? Not anytime soon, not until you’re okay.” 

“Would you really stay right here?” 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” She stares at him as he stares at the ceiling and thinks. 

“What would you be doing?” 

“I’d make sure that you don’t get up until that big ol bruise goes away!”

And stay she does, granted she does some things differently that annoyed Equius like eating raw meat instead of it at least being cooked, and trying to pretend to be him on trollian (almost confusing Vriska enough to check on him which is already a rarity.) but she made sure everything was taken care of such as finding scrap metal for the projects that there were blueprints for. Equius while in his state had tried to teach Nepeta how to make parts of robots but Nepeta had very small attention to it but enjoyed the look of passion that he had when he talked about how wiring is an art, exactly like the hoofbeast imagery on his walls.

The last day she was there he was finally able to stand up as they fought some spare robots in the house. It was a mess but they were both having so much fun.

“Thank you Nepeta, maybe I should get hurt more often.” 

“Noooo! Don’t you dare!” 

“I’m going to miss having all this fun,” 

“I’m still going to be around! But pounce might be starting to get worried, I hope you understand.” 

“That’s the only reason why I’m not stopping you.” 

“...” she started to hug him tightly with all her might.

“I’ll miss you so much, but I’ll come visit more often since I know where you live!”

Equius smiled at that sentence and wished he could hug her back but he knew Nepeta didn’t mind.


End file.
